


Two in the Bed

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Community: marvel_100, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew Mary Jane would find out one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuroticsquirrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neuroticsquirrl).



> Written for the marvel_100 "Threesome" challenge. It... exceeded the recommended wordcount.

Peter knew Mary Jane would find out one day. It was inevitable, at this point. In the beginning, it had been a one-time thing. A two-time thing. Now it was just a _thing_, and MJ was bound to find out. He just never expected her to find out this way; opening the door to his room without knocking, just as she had a million times since they were children. Finding Peter with his legs wrapped around Johnny's waist with Johnny's cock buried deep inside him, his wrists pinned above his head in Johnny's vice-grip.

He was barely aware of the thump as MJ's backpack hit the floor, the startled gasp and the look of shock that passed over her pretty face. _Fuuuuuuu~ck._ Peter's breath hitched as Johnny continued to thrust in him, his pace only increased with the arrival of their audience. He smirked down at Peter and at MJ - still frozen by the door - then kissed Peter _hard_ as he drove into him, grinding against Peter's prostate and making him arch off the bed.

Peter knew without looking that Johnny's eyes hadn't moved away from MJ the whole time, and when he recovered enough to see for himself, he saw that the look of shock on his on-again, off-again girlfriend's face had turned into something different. Something... hungry. Johnny glanced at him, questioning, and Peter found himself nodding. He knew the question, and he knew his answer. Clearly, he was insane or dreaming but he _wanted_ this, and his brain conjured up fantasies of what it would be like; Johnny over him, filling him, and Mary Jane under him, soft and warm and wet around him, skin and sweat and kisses where you didn't know whose mouth was whose anymore...

Johnny released his wrists and turned him onto his side, pulling his leg up and back and putting them both on full display. There was no way that MJ could miss the hard length of his cock, dark and throbbing against the lighter skin of his belly. No way she could _not_ see where Johnny entered him, the smooth slide of flesh on flesh, the way his balls brushed against Peter's thigh. Johnny's fingers swept along Peter's hip, teasing the hair at the base of his cock. Peter groaned and Johnny nibbled slightly at the side of his neck, just under his ear. He looked at MJ again.

"So." He spoke suddenly, and Peter saw MJ tear her eyes away from their joined bodies and lock onto Johnny's face. "Are you just going to stand there, or what?" He cocked an eyebrow - Peter couldn't see it, but he _knew_ Johnny - and extended his hand; palm up, fingers spread wide and inviting. Peter watched as a dozen or more thoughts flickered across her face. Finally, she settled on one.

Mary Jane smiled, closed the door, and took Johnny's hand.


End file.
